


Friends

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: But seriously continue with caution, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gang Rape, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, continue with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bambam laid on the bed motionless.He was covered in semen and sweat with messy hair.How did he get there?





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leesidedish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leesidedish/gifts).



> May bit a bit morbid but  
> Merry Christmas 'ars_youngjae'  
> even though it's late  
> rip

Bambam had been partying for about an hour now, he had drunk some alcohol but he wasn’t drunk yet, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel the buzz of the alcohol though.

After dancing and receiving many Birthday wishes he decided he wanted a quick break. He took a seat next to the pool and picked up a bottle of alcohol, tilting his head back as he drank it.

“Hey Bambam, happy birthday man” Bambam turned his head to his right to see another man sit next to him, he recognised him as one of Mark’s friends.

“Ah thanks” Bambam smiled then took another swig of his alcohol.

He started to feel a bit awkward when the guy next to him kept looking at him, so decided to try break the awkward tension. “What? Have you been charmed by my amazing looks?” he grinned.

“Yeah I have”

The simple answer made Bambam’s grin falter. He had only said that because he felt awkward but now it was worse, was this guy being serious? He must have noticed Bambam’s awkwardness because the other male let out a small chuckle and spoke, “I’m just kidding around, you’re too cute”. Bambam watched as he stood up, not saying anything in return.  

“Enjoy the rest of your night, I know I will” he said in a voice that made Bambam feel uneasy.

When he walked away Bambam couldn’t help but still be creeped out, the way that guy said things didn’t really seem friendly. Maybe he should talk to Mark about it.

“Yo Bambam come here man” he heard his friend Youngjae who was obviously drunk yell out to him. His thoughts about the guy quickly disappeared as he got up and ran over to his friends.

___

About another hour had passed when Bambam felt a pressure on his bladder. He needs to piss.

He separated from his friends and went into the Tuan’s residence. People were also partying in there and Bambam started to wonder how many friends Mark really had but got distracted when his bladder reminded him why he came in here.

He went upstairs, all he could hear now was the quiet thump of the bass coming from the speaker downstairs.

He found the bathroom and relieved himself. As he washed his hands he could’ve sworn he heard voices outside the bathroom door. He turned the tap off and listened closely but was met with silence, so he decided he was probably just imagining things.

He dried his hands and touched up his appearance in the mirror. Once he decided he was good to go he opened the bathroom door and that’s where the real beginning of this nightmare started.

He was instantly grabbed by two guys, much stronger than him. He opened his mouth to yell for help just to have someone’s hand roughly connect to his mouth, muffling his yells.

This is a prank, right? Mark got his friends to do this, so he could scare Bambam and laugh at his reaction, afterwards right?

They’re taking this a bit far aren’t they? Why are they dragging him into one of the bedrooms?

Bambam struggled in the hold of the other men as they pulled him over to the bed. He was pushed down onto the bed and when he tried to get up he felt a heavy weight on his back. “Hurry, give me the rope” a familiar voice said.

“R-Rope? This isn’t funny… let me go” Bambam squirmed.

Bambam felt his wrist being grabbed and then felt rope being looped around it. He tried his best to move his arms away but didn’t have much luck since whoever was on him right now was much stronger than he was.

Once the man was done tying his wrists together behind his back, he let go and observed how Bambam struggled to get out of the ropes, satisfied when he knew Bambam wasn’t going to be able to loosen them.

“Seriously untie me…” Bambam was serious but fear couldn’t help but find it’s way into his voice. “Aw are you scared Bammie? Don’t worry, we’re not gonna hurt you” one of the men reassured mockingly.

One of them flipped him over onto his back which made it uncomfortable for his arms but now he was able to see who forced him here.

It was a few of Mark’s friends, 5 to be exact. One of them was the same guy from earlier in the night that gave him the creeps. Upon seeing his face, he started to realise that this might not actually be some prank and he should really be worried about the position he was in right now.

“Remember me?” he said, taking a step closer to Bambam. He looked up at the man and nodded soundlessly, too scared to say anything right now.

“You were right when you asked if I had been charmed by your looks… You’re so beautiful. I’ve wanted you ever since I laid eyes on you” he spoke in a low voice, tracing his fingers down Bambam’s jawline.

Anxiety started to build inside of Bambam, everything about this situation wasn’t okay. He needed to get back to his friends.

_His friends._

“Mark! Yugy-“ the man had put his hand on his mouth, preventing him from being able to call out anymore. “Don’t bother trying to get help okay? Just be a good boy and listen to us”

Bambam stared up at him with wide eyes full of fear, wondering what he did to deserve this and what _this_ was going to lead to.

“Pass me the tape” he commanded, one of the other guys instantly took tape out of his bag and passed it to him. He removed his hand from Bambam’s mouth and Bambam immediately turned his head to the side to try avoid what he knew was coming. The guy removed a bit of tape big enough to cover Bambam’s mouth.

“Don’t make this difficult for us” he warned, grabbing Bambam’s chin roughly with his free hand. “Please let me go…” Bambam pleaded, eyes starting to become glassy.

“Please let me go” the guy mimicked, causing his friends to laugh. “Not gonna happen” he smirked as he placed the tape onto Bambam’s lips. He took more tape and put on another layer to make sure it wasn’t going to come off. Bambam obviously tried to fight this but he didn’t have much of a chance when his hands we’re tied behind his back.

The man stood back and looked Bambam up and down. “Fuck that’s hot” he groaned. Bambam shut his eyes tightly, hoping that this was just a dream. When he opened his eyes, and saw the men standing in front of him he realised how real this really is.

He tried to move his hands and speak but couldn’t. Suddenly fear hit him like a truck and he started to cry, hot tears streaming down his cheeks and over the tape covering his mouth.

He heard them all laugh and make snide comments about him, but he couldn’t focus on what any of them were saying since they all spoke at the same time.

The one he was kind of familiar with took his phone out and took a photo of Bambam. It made him panic, what if he spread the photo? Everyone would get the wrong idea and it could ruin his image and maybe even GOT7.

“We all know how good you look, but how good do you look under those clothes of yours?” he asked rhetorically, pulling up the hem of his shirt. Bambam shook his head, trying to ask him to stop but all that could be heard from him was muffled words that couldn’t be understood.

“Hm what was that? You want to show us? Well if you really want to then I guess none of us really have a choice” he chuckled and held his hand out to the guy with the bag. Knowing what he wanted, he reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of scissors and handed them to him.

Bambam shook his head again, more panicked this time and he tried to move back. “Let’s see what you’re hiding from us”

He grabbed the hem of Bambam’s shirt again and brought the scissors close, putting the fabric in between it’s blades. When he closed the scissors, and cut the fabric Bambam felt like a bit of his heart was being snipped off too. Yes, this situation was very bad, but he really loved his shirt and it was expensive.

He only cut up through the fabric a few times before putting the scissors down and using his hands to rip the fabric apart, completely exposing Bambam’s chest for everyone to see.

Whistles and howls filled the room and Bambam tried to turn to the side to hide himself but was pushed back. “You look so cute” he commented as he put a hand onto Bambam’s chest, sliding it down until his finger tips met with the small bud of Bambam’s nipple.

Bambam flinched and heat rushed to his cheeks. “Hm you sensitive here?” he asked, rolling the bud on his thumb. Bambam scrunched his eyes shut and an involuntary whimper escaped his throat, sounding like a muffled moan against the tape.

“You enjoying this? Do you like it when a stranger plays with you like this?” the questions pained Bambam to listen to, embarrassment burning into him as he heard the others laugh.

Bambam’s eyes shot open when he felt something warm and soft attach to his nipple, sending strange sensations through his body. He wanted to tell the other to stop, but since the tape restricted his ability to talk all he could do was lay there helplessly.

The guy removed his mouth and started to kiss down his chest slowly, reaching his belly button then stopping at the hem of his pants.

At this point Bambam was shaking, he wanted one of his friends to come save him. Hell, even come in and tell him this was all some big joke. He doesn’t care if he’d get teased, he’d prefer anything else over this.

“Wow you really are enjoying this, your little friend here proves it” Bambam didn’t believe him until he looked down to see the growing bulge that was currently trapped by his pants. His mouth would drop open in disgust if it wasn’t taped together.

“Let’s set him free” he said as he undid the button and zipper on Bambam’s jeans.

Suddenly his fight or flight instinct kicked in and he started to thrash and kick aimlessly while yelling into the tape.

A harsh slap to the cheek made him stop kicking and yelling. “Shut the fuck up!” the man yelled, slapping Bambam’s poor cheek again.

Bambam turned his head to the side, sobbing onto the bed as he tried to ignore the searing pain on his cheek.

“Don’t mess up again, okay?” he warned, grabbing Bambam by the chin and forcing him to look at him. When he didn’t reply he felt the others his grip tighten warningly, so he nodded his head meekly. “Good”

He let go of Bambam’s chin and brought his hands back down to his jeans. Bambam closed his eyes again, he couldn’t bear to watch this anymore.

He felt his jeans being pulled down following by his underwear. “Wow you really are big” he remarked as he grabbed Bambam’s length.

Suddenly the hand was removed, and he heard some shuffling and a noise of something being opened. It almost made him curious enough to open his eyes, but he was too scared.

After a few moments he felt a hand wrap around his cock again, but this time covered in a slippery substance, presumably lube. It made him jump a little, but he quickly stilled. “You’re so much better when you’re being obedient. Keep being good and we’ll take the tape off”

The hand begun to stroke him until he was fully hard. It embarrassed him to even think that it felt good, it made him feel angry at his own body for betraying him but also angry at the people who were making him go through this.

When he heard another photo being taken he opened his eyes, seeing that the guys phone was pointing at him. _‘Oh god my life is over’_

Once the guy put his phone down he wrapped his hand back around his hard length once again but with a firmer grip this time. Bambam nearly moaned when he resumed stroking him but held himself back.

Bambam looked over and realised the other guys now had their dicks out and were jerking off as they watched Bambam being taken advantage of, it made him feel degraded.

“Does it feel good?” he asked, picking up the speed unexpectedly causing Bambam to moan. When he heard the lewd sound come from none other than himself he felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

“Don’t be embarrassed Bammie, we can take that tape off now, but you have to promise us that you won’t yell for help okay? If you do we’re going to have to punish you and you really won’t like that”

Bambam nodded, he just wanted the tape off already. The guy grabbed the corner of the taped and pulled it off slowly, making Bambam whine from the pain.

“Please stop this” Bambam begged as soon as he could speak. “Stop? You tell me to stop but your dick is so desperate to be touched. I’m doing you a favour right now” he said and smirked.

“N-No I don’t want it...” Bambam stuttered, a few tears making their way down his cheeks.

“I think he’s lying Dean, give it to him faster” one of the other guys spoke up, smirk present on his face.

Bambam looked back at this guy that he finally knew the name of, Dean, and shook his head. Of course, he didn’t listen to him though.

He picked up the speed, each movement sending a new shock of pleasure through Bambam and he bit his lip, trying to prevent the dirty noises that threated to come out.

“Who wants to get their dick sucked?” Dean suddenly asked, looking at his friends. One of them raised his hand so Dean got him to come over and get on the bed.

He kneeled next to Bambam’s head.

“Bambam you’re gonna suck his dick okay? If you bite then there will be consequences” Dean warned. Bambam opened his mouth to reject but instantly closed it when he saw the guys penis near his mouth.

He pushed the tip of his penis against Bambam’s soft lips but couldn’t get past his teeth.

“Bambam” Dean said, threat lacing his voice.

Bambam gulped before he parted his teeth reluctantly, instantly having his mouth filled by the other man. He heard the guy moan and he felt his hand grab the back of his head, tangling his fingers in his soft hair.

Bambam almost gagged at the taste but knew he had to endure it otherwise he might get punished. He doesn’t even know what this punishment would be but even so he didn’t risk it.

Because his mouth was being fucked he momentarily forgot about the handjob he was receiving but was quickly reminded when he felt the pleasure build. He realised he was going to cum soon.

He couldn’t hold back his moans anymore, the vibrations of his moans seemed to drive the guy in his mouth crazy. He took his dick out of his mouth and started to jerk off close to Bambam’s face. He closed his eyes as spurts of white came out of the mans cock and landed on his face.

Bambam was annoyed that he came on his face but right now he was very focused on his approaching orgasm, he was so close.

“Ah… I-I’m…” Bambam moaned. “You’re what?” Dean asked, fully knowing what Bambam was going to say. “I-I’m going to...- Ah!” Bambam whined when Dean removed his hand from Bambam’s cock, leaving him right on the edge of an orgasm.

He thrusted into the air desperate for friction, forgetting his morals in his moment of desperation. “I thought you didn’t want it” Dean mocked, taunting smirk on his face. “I…” Bambam mumbled, embarrassed. It’s true, he didn’t want it but he needed it now.

“Maybe when you admit that you want it you can cum” Dean said with a shrug. There’s no way Bambam was ever going to say that he wanted this. Ever.

“Pass me the cock ring” Dean said, putting his hand out towards the guy with the bag once again. He got it out and gave it to Dean and he immediately turned back to Bambam. “This will stay until you can admit it” he said and put the cock ring on Bambam.

Bambam gulped, the cock ring was tight and he knew there was no way he was going to be able to cum with this on. Surely someone would come and look for him and save him soon right?

“Time for the real fun now” Dean said, he turned Bambam around onto his stomach. Bambam was confused and scared. Real fun?

Dean lifted Bambam’s ass into the air. “Keep this here okay?” Dean ordered as he reached for the lube. Bambam shivered, he knew what was coming and he wasn’t ready.

“This will hurt a little at first but I know you’ll grow to love it” Dean reassured but it didn’t make him feel better at all, in fact it scared him more.

Dean put lube on his fingers and onto Bambam’s entrance, then he slowly rubbed his fingers on it before pushing one in. Bambam gasped and tried to move away but Dean’s other hand gripped on his ass tightly, keeping him in place.

“I-It feels weird…” Bambam murmured, tightening his fists. Dean didn’t respond to him, instead working his finger on Bambam’s hole to stretch him out. Just as he started to adjust to the feeling of having a finger inside of him Dean added another one making Bambam whine into the bedsheets.

“F-Fuck” Bambam groaned as Dean moved his fingers, his fingers felt so big in him so he was scared to imagine anything else in him.

When Dean curled his fingers in a certain spot Bambam jolted, shocked by the sudden pleasure. “Ah did I find it?” Dean asked, repeating the same movement and hitting the same bundle of nerves causing Bambam to moan.

He started to thrust his fingers in and out of Bambam at a faster pace, each time hitting the same spot that made Bambam feel like he was going crazy. By the time a third finger was added Bambam was a moaning mess and he felt like he was going to cum, but he couldn’t.

“I think you’re loose enough now” Dean said, taking his fingers out and unzipping his own jeans. Bambam knew he should be disgusted by the idea of being fucked right now but the thought of it makes his cock throb. He imagined his prostate being pounded while he got his dick stroked – it’d be too much.

Dean rubbed his tip on Bambam’s entrance then pushed his head in, moaning at the sensation of Bambam’s muscle clenching around his dick.

Bambam gasped at the feeling and moaned when he felt more of Dean’s length being pushed into his hole. This continued until Dean was buried in his ass, teasingly pressed right up against his prostate.

“Fuck you feel so good” Dean moaned, pulling his hips back slowly then thrusting back in, hitting Bambam’s prostate which caused him to cry out in pleasure. Dean continued thrusting at an excruciatingly slow pace which Bambam couldn’t stand.

“Please…” Bambam pled, subconsciously moving himself along with Dean’s thrusts. “Please what? Tell me what you want Bambam” Dean said, slowing his pace even more.

Bambam swallowed his pride and let himself be swayed by the spell of arousal. “P-Please.. Faster” Bambam begged shamelessly. He started to regret it when the other guys started to call him things like slut and whore but when Dean started to pick his speed up Bambam quickly forgot about the others.

Within a minute, Dean’s pace had increased tremendously and every single one of his thrusts landed a hit on Bambam’s prostate. “F-Fuck… H-Holy shit” Bambam moaned breathlessly. Dean reached under Bambam and grabbed his cock that was aching for release.

As soon as Dean started to stroke him, Bambam was hit with an orgasm. The intense feeling spread through his body but nothing came out of his dick, it felt extremely unsatisfying.

After having a dry orgasm, he was extremely sensitive but that didn’t stop Dean from stroking him or slowing his pace down and it drove Bambam crazy. He didn’t try to conceal any of his moans or sobs anymore, he completely fell apart at the hands of Dean.

Bambam heard Dean moan and that’s when he felt hot liquid being shot deep inside his ass. He groaned at the unfamiliar feeling and when Dean pulled out of him he felt strangely empty.

Whatever, at least this will be over now.

“Who’s next?” Dean asked, smiling at his companions.

Bambam’s heart dropped. There’s no way he’ll be able to take this over and over.

“N-No not again… I-I’m too sensitive” Bambam tried to squirm in the ropes again but stopped when he realised once again that he wouldn’t be able to free himself.

They ignored Bambam as another guy got onto the bed, readying himself to fuck Bambam.

“No…” Bambam whined but was met with no sympathy.

___

Bambam lost track of time a long time ago. He doesn’t know how many times he’s been fucked in his ass and mouth but he just knows it’s a lot. He’s exhausted but the only thought he has right now is the thought of being able to cum. He’s lost count of how many dry orgasms he’s had and he’s just so desperate for a proper release.

Once again one of the guys released on him, covering him in another line of semen. “Please… Please let me cum… I’m begging you” Bambam pleaded, sounding drained. “Hmm I don’t know boys, should we let him? Earlier he was saying that he didn’t want it” Dean grinned.

“Please I want it…! I want to cum” Bambam cried. “Okay, okay. I’ll let you since _you_ want to so badly” he said, putting emphasis on the you.

“Thank you…”

Dean reached down and removed the cock ring from Bambam then wrapped his hand around the pulsing cock. As soon as he started to stroke him Bambam cried out, orgasming hitting him hard as the white spurts landed on his own stomach. He breathed heavily and laid their limply.

“Did you get that on camera?” Dean asked, turning to the guy who was holding a phone. “Yep”

“I had fun today Bambam. Don’t tell anyone or else these videos and photos will get leaked, you understand?” Dean said as he untied Bambam’s wrists.

Bambam just nodded, too exhausted to form words.

Dean and his friends collected everything that was theirs and before leaving the room Dean looked at Bambam and said, “Happy Birthday”.

With that, he closed the door leaving him alone.

Bambam laid on the bed motionless.

He was covered in semen and sweat with messy hair.

_That’s how he got there_


End file.
